Factions
Throughout the game, there will be various factions that will either be governments, towns, or groups. All factions will not attack you if you have neutral or positive relations with them, however having negative relations will cause them to attack you on sight and you will not be allowed to entered walled cities owned by that faction. For more information on changing your Faction Relationships, see Relationship with Factions. Factions will cause certain Units to attack other Units as well. Quick Chart Lintu "They live north of here and they're kay breed. Some don't like them much, cause they say they're not being sincere, but I say they just do what suits them best. They don't want bloodshed and neither do I. I'm too old for these things." - Cricket about Lintu The Lintu are stronger than the Pullid but weaker than the Drekar and Kivi. They allied with the Drekar and refused to help the Pullid in their war against the Drekar. As a result, the Pullid hate the Lintu and its leader, Kukul, who is an educated person originally from Qubba. Includes the following groups: * Lintu Scouts * Lintu Warriors Includes the following towns: * Lintu Camp Hostile Towards: * Drekar * Rovers Drekar "Oh, you better stay away from them. They ain't good chunks at all. Slavery and robbery is what they do for life. If you meet them in the desert, you better hide or run away or they'll rob you and sell you on a slave market after doing some bad stuff to you. And if you resist, they just kill you. Most of them are in the east, but you can meet their raiders everywhere, so watch out, you hear me?" - Cricket about Drekar The Drekar are the bad guys in the starting area. They enslave people they take prisoner and kill those that resist. However, they are the only ones that know the whereabouts of Olaf, the scout you are supposed to bring back to the bunker. There is a rumor that Fafnir, the leader of this tribe, has a hidden store of stolen gold from a government gold shipment his gang attacked. Includes the following groups: * Drekar Raiders * Drekar Warriors Includes the following towns: * Drekar Camp Hostile Towards: * Lintu * Rovers * Travelers Pullid "Pullid, they're the smallest tribe and they hate everyone, but don't worry, they're mostly women and old men, absolutely harmless." - Cricket about Pullid The Pullid are the weakest tribe in the starting area. According to Cricket, when the Drekar moved into the area, the Pullid did not want them there and went to war with them and lost. Most of their warriors were killed, leaving only women, old men, and children. Lois and her female warriors are part of this tribe. Includes the following groups: * Lois' Squad Includes the following towns: * Pullid Camp Hostile Towards: * Drekar Kivi "Kivi believe that they're better than others, and I must say, they're krypt right about it. They're rich and they have the best warriors. They could rule the whole area if they wanted, but they don't want it, cause they're spiritual, you know. They mind their own business and don't deal with dirt like us here. It's their philosophy or whatever." - Cricket about Kivi The Kivi are the most powerful tribe in the starting area, even more powerful than the Drekar. However, they are extreme pacifists and do not usually meddle in the affairs of the others. Includes the following groups: * Kivi Warriors Includes the following towns: * Kivi Camp Hostile Towards: * Drekar Travelers Travelers are small groups of armed people who travel between settlements. They are unique in their spawning behavior: they inhabit all regions and can spawn from towns or out from the desert, either from nowhere or from another distant town. Once spawned, Travelers do not despawn and are susceptible to attack by all bandit and slaver groups (later on in an alternate storyline, the Federation). Includes the following groups: * Travelers (unit) Includes the following towns: * Northway * Shikendo Hostile Towards: * N/A Rovers "Yup. Rovers. Haven't you met any of them on your way here? They don't belong to any tribe. Some of them are totally nuts and some are just unfortunate, cause they have no other way to survive, but to roam through the desert. They can be dangerous for defenseless travelers, you know, but they're definitely not a problem for someone with some combat skills and appropriate equipment. Actually, most of them end up being hunted by Drekar tribe and sold at slave markets." - Cricket about Rovers Rovers as a Faction are basically petty robbers, often serving as a weaker counterpart to regional bandits. While the basic Rover unit is weak and easily defeated, Scavengers armed with various fire arms can pose a serious threat to poorly prepared travelers. Includes the following groups: * Rovers (unit) * Scavengers Includes the following towns: * N/A Hostile Towards: * Lintu * Drekar * Travelers Alkubra Police Alkubra Police are the police of the Alkubra region and attack bandits. They will attack your caravan if you have negative relations with them or the Law-Breaker reputation. Includes the following groups: * Alkubra Police (unit) Includes the following towns: * Araten * Bleik * Confusion * Fort Mitchell * Huria * Lago * Lost * Mundschau * New Serino * Orth Hostile Towards: * Alkubra Marauders * Rovers Alkubra Marauders "Bandits were always there, but we built strong walls around our towns and we learned to fight, and they are not a big problem anymore." - Solanum III, The High Priest of Orth about Alkubra Marauders "(...) one night we were awaken by a burst of crossbow bolts. Some marauders from the south decided to raid the northern territories and organized into a large group, about 20 men. All armed with big crossbow and scimitars... Really scary... but the men and us reacted really fast and fought really well together. Believe it or not, but there were no casualities at our side, only some injuries..." - Lois about Alkubra Marauders Alkubra Marauders are bandits in the Alkubra region. They span all across of Alkubra (except for the immediate area around Araten) and are stronger closest to the Orth area. Includes the following groups: * Alkubra Marauders (unit) Includes the following towns: * N/A Hostile Towards: * Alkubra Police * Rovers (Depending on the Type of Alkubra Marauder) * Travelers Liberation Army The Liberation Army is a group of radical abolitionists and fighters for justice in the Janubi region. Their main headquarters is located in Ozbet along with the legitimate government of Janubi, the Ozbet government. They have some influence in the Alkubra, using it to make slavery illegal in the region. According to their spokesman, Nikuban, the Liberation Army has operated under its current name since 73. The organization has "fused, split and changed names many times," but its "roots go back to an organization called Desert Patrol that was responsible for a revolution in Qubba about 80 years ago." Includes the following groups: * Liberation Army (unit) Includes the following towns: * Ozbet * Toowoomba Hostile Towards: * The Federation (Only Later in Story Mode on Qubba's Campaign) * Federation Bandits (Will be Attacked By) * Janubi Bandits (Will Drive Away) * Qubba Bandits (Will be Attacked By) * Rovers (Will Drive Away) Workforce Merchants The Workforce Merchants are a group of slavers. They funded the Janubi rebellion, giving them the power to control the new Janubi government behind the curtains. Their control includes the Janubi region and the Alkubra region. The only towns they haven't taken over are Murray Hill as well as Ozbet and Toowomba, both of which are under control by the Liberation Army and the old Ozbet government. Their headquarters is located in Tifk. In the Janubi region, they drain most of its wealth while giving back only a small portion of it back, pretending to be helping the people and society. They are the enemies of the Liberation Army. Includes the following groups: * Workforce Merchants (unit) Includes the following towns: * Tifk Hostile Towards: * Janubi Bandits * Rovers The Church of Man of Zinc This Church is the official Church of the Alkubra region, they worship a "Superman" like deity. The name itself is a wordplay on the epithet of Superman "The Man of Steel". Citadel of Loneliness is their main church, which located in town of Orth. Includes the following groups: * N/A Includes the following towns: * Orth? * Confusion? Hostile Towards: * Narizians Narizians "I'm talking about Narizians in the the first place. Their prophet or whatever he is, teaches them to use violence for the sake of violence. There's even a legend about him defeating Man of Zinc. It's a terrible lie and heresy, of course, but even if it is true, tell me please why would somebody who's good would fight Man of Zinc?" - Solanum III, The High Priest of Orth about Narizians "I don't remember how they call themselves. They practice some sort of unarmed fighting in their rituals. They claim that Toowoomba is a sacred place because their prophet lived there, so the government had to promise them to preserve all their sacred buildings before they agreed to rebuild the town." - Nikuban about Narizians Narizians are members of an unarmed combat cult that worship Chunk Nariz (parody or corruption of Chuck Norris); they are declared as heretics by The Church of the Man of Zinc. They hid in the town of Lost by the time when player is looking for Olaf, which players can decide on their fate. They can either be sent to Orth to be converted, build a settlement with investments, or move to the Tribal region. Toowoomba is a sacred city to Narizians because Chunk Nariz allegedly lived there. They extracted a promise from the Ozbet government to preserve all holy sites before the town was allowed to be rebuilt. Includes the following groups: * Narizians (unit) Includes the following towns: * Narizian Colony (either Sapoboi or the Player's Name) Hostile Towards: * Church of Man of Zinc * Workforce Merchants * Alkubra Police Janubi Government A corrupt government being controlled entirely by the Workforce Merchants, who funded their rebellion against the Ozbet government. Its influence is the entire region south of Ozbet. Includes the following groups: * Janubi Police Includes the following towns: * Botxo * Cotton Fields * La Croixille * Iselin * Jack's Gambit * Mikaze * Mimb * Murray Hill * Scrapyard * Tobar * Twin Rivers * Ozbet (only in Workforce Merchants storyline) * Toowoomba (only in Workforce Merchants storyline) Hostile Towards: * Janubi Bandits * Ozbet Government * Rovers Ozbet Government "It was part of Janubi up until the last civil war when the previous Janubi government was forced to retreat and hold position in this place where we could hide behind the city walls." - Nikuban about Ozbet Government "Well, the people who currently form the Ozbet government once used to govern the entire Janubi. They weren't a good government. They had a whole lot of very strict laws and everything was illegal here, even alcohol... People weren't happy with these laws and one day there was a revolt that grew into a civil war. The opposition won and the old overnment and its allies were forced to retreat and hide behind the walls of Ozbet whre they remain until today. The liberation Army was one of the old government's allies and they stayed in Ozbet too, so, as you can imagine, while they are in Ozbet and protected by the Ozbet government, getting rid of them is a little problematic." - Huli Kitsune about Ozbet Government The Ozbet government was originally the government that controlled the entirety of the Janubi region. After a rebellion that was funded by the Workforce Merchants occurred, they lost all their land aside from Ozbet and Toowomba. They have banned slavery, alcohol, and cannabis in their towns. They are supporters of the Liberation Army. Includes the following groups: * Ozbet Defenders Includes the following towns: * Ozbet * Toowoomba Hostile Towards: * Janubi Bandits * Janubi Government * Rovers Janubi Bandits Janubi Bandits are bandits native to the Janubi region. Their influence covers both the Janubi Government region as well as the Ozbet Government region. Includes the following groups: * Janubi Bandits (unit) * Shinobi Pillagers Includes the following towns: * N/A Hostile Towards: * Janubi Government * Ozbet Government * Travelers Winchester Clan "I not want Winchester Clan here. They strong. They make us use violence to protect ourselves and they kill our people. We not like violence and we not like to lose people, but we have to fight them. We not want to be slaves." - Eliah about WInchester Clan A slaver group found around the vicinity of Murray Hill, although groups can be spawned around Scrapyard as well. They are said to harass the population in Murray Hill, much like Drekar does in the Tribal Region. Unlike Drekar, they cannot establish a positive relationship with the player, except in the Workforce Merchants storyline. Includes the following groups: * Winchester Clan (unit) Includes the following towns: * Winchester Hamlet (although not technically a town) Hostile Towards: * Janubi Government * Ozbet Government * Travelers Qubba Government "Can't you see how confused they are? There's no stability, no order there. Our world is in chaos. It needs unification and strong leadership. Hard times require hard measures, my friend. The Qubba Government doesn't seem to understand it. They live in an imaginary world of their ideals, but it has nothing to do with the real world we live in, and such irresponsible approach can cause a lot of damage. In fact, it is causing it already. We must stop them as soon as possible." - Fiston Diputtan about Qubba Government A collection of cities in the area where the previous Caravaneer game takes place, albeit around eighty years after Desert Patrol liberated it from an oppressive regime. Initially "peaceful" with the Federation, will become hostile to them as the storyline progresses. Includes the following groups: * Qubba Army * Qubba Police Includes the following towns: * Caganel * Diep Gat * Drushlak * Fort Goks * Gamal Met * Goedewil * Hara * Kulin * Libertatem * Masriah * Milloshigrad * Nirgendwo * Obelisk * Okaidi * Patrolton * Paper Town * Qubba * Sandstorm Basin * Smerd * Tara'koona * Thu'wal * Zonderhoop Hostile Towards: * The Federation (Only Later in the Qubba Storyline) * Federation Bandits * Qubba Bandits Qubba Bandits A collection of all of the bandits that inhabit the region of Qubba, as well as the area surrounding Northway. Mad Dogs are also present in the lower region of The Federation. Includes the following groups: * Boryokudan * Mad Dogs * Grune Gang Includes the following towns: * N/A Hostile Towards: * The Federation * Qubba Government * Travelers Regin's Gang The gang under the leadership of Regin. Does not play a central role in the game until a side quest is taken and does not technically inhabit a certain region. Includes the following groups: * Regin's Gang (unit) Includes the following towns: * Regin's Camp (although not technically a town) Hostile Towards: * Pullid Brethren of the Sands "You see, before the war of the '65 broke out, the Qubba government had a plan to harm the Federation's economy by attacking their caravans. They couldn't do it directly, so they paid private people like myself to do it. It was kept in secret back then and many people believed that we were regular bandits, but we weren't... at least not until the war broke out. Then some of us joined the war on Qubba's side, but some others decided not to do it. Obviously, Qubba didn't need privateers anymore, so it stopped paying them. Nevertheless, most of them kept doing their old job because with or without Qubba's payment robbing caravans was a lucrative business. These guys founded Brethren of the Sands which as later joined by some other regional gangs and grew into a powerful faction." - Richard Weaver about Brethren of the Sands A society of robbers that resemble pirates. Are most prominent around the area surrounding Nouvo Tòti. Richard Weaver is a former member of this society. Includes the following groups: * Pirates * Privateers * Vole Gang Includes the following towns: * Nouvo Tòti Hostile Towards: * The Federation * Qubba Government * Travelers The Federation "They say that they bring order, peace and prosperity, and they're right in a sense. They do reduce violence and improve economy in the regions they capture, but they take much more valuable things from them like their freedom and their dignity. They claim that everybody in the Federation loves being part of it... well, of course, because anyone who dares not to love it is immediately executed. The most terrifying thing, though is that many people sincerely believe that the Federation is the best place on Earth. Their leaders are real propaganda experts. They brainwash their people really well. If it was only the fear, there would be those who are brave enough to fight the regime and break it from the inside, but it's much worse. A mixture of fear and love for their country gives their leaders truly unlimited power, which is what they were looking for in the first place, of course. Believe it or not, but their supreme leader calls himself a president for a reason. He was democratically elected by the absolute majority of the people... well... By the majority of those whom he decided to keep alive, of course." - Nikuban about the Federation The Federation used to be just one town in the far north, but then it started expanding capturing the surrounding areas, and now it's a huge empire that keeps growing continuosly. They are secretly disgusted with the Qubba Government's defiance from annexation. Includes the following groups: * Federation Army * Federation Police Includes the following towns: * Arton * Ausz * Blondsville * Brew Sleeves * Britionia * Condare * Crater City * Dagmar * Gilead * Heiselle * Iobagdad * Kowloonia * Laurel * Romagna * Sabaton * Shadheen 71 * Shosta * Sogndal * Toho Sands * Valentingrad * Vatefaire Hostile Towards: * Federation Bandits * Qubba Bandits * Qubba Government Federation Bandits Counterparts of the Qubba Bandits. Consists of two hostile units that inhabit both the Federation and Qubba. Includes the following groups: * Bydlo Horde * Cosca Syndicate Includes the following towns: * N/A Hostile Towards: * The Federation * Qubba Government * Travelers Caravans Caravans move from one settlement to another to conduct trade for profit, influencing the prices of goods. They are encountered in every region except for the Tribal region and consist of 15 to 69 people. They use mainly camels to transport their goods. Unlike most other Factions, they will never despawn. Caravans do play a role in economy of every town they visit, either selling goods or buying goods. Caravans are also neutral with all Factions. Includes the following groups: * Caravan Includes the following towns: * N/A Hostile Towards: * Unknown Notes * Becoming Hostile to a Faction with a Police Force will Cause the Said Faction to attack Player.. Category:Factions